SOTUS (Taekook ver)
by abglabil
Summary: Sebuah tradisi yang mengharuskan semua siswanya menjunjung tinggi para senior. Seniority, Order, Tradition, Unity, Spirit. Sistem ini memang sangat mengagungkan senioritas. Namun siapa sangka, ketua ospek ini, pria tegas dan keras kepala seperti Jungkook bisa diluluhkan oleh juniornya yang 'kurang ajar' Taekook, Yoonmin, BTS. BL. Boys x boys


Waktu itu Taehyung sedang menjalani hari pertama masa pengenalan calon mahasiswa baru. Awalnya cukup menyenangkan. Semua calon mabar dan senior tahun kedua berbaur untuk berkenalan. Senior tahun kedua bahkan bernyanyi bersama mereka. Memperkenalkan diri satu persatu. Sedikit bersenang-senang dengan menyuruh calon juniornya untuk joget seperti bebek. Taehyung hampir bangun untuk ikut joget bersama. Namun seketika semuanya terdiam. Ia kira ada yang salah dengannya, namun ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, ada segerombolan senior memakai kemeja luaran tangan pendek berwarna merah marun.

Mereka senior tahun ketiga. Para senior ini yang bertugas memimpin jalannya ospek. Tentu saja tak ada wajah yang Taehyung kenal. Kecuali seniornya yang berkulit putih yang berdiri di tengah barisan.

"Selamat pagi. Aku Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa tahun ketiga, sekaligus senior kalian di fakultas teknik ini. Aku ketua panitia ospek tahun ini dan bertugas memantau kalian sampai tahun berikutnya. Untuk membuat kalian tetap disiplin dan mematuhi seluruh peraturan disini, dan membangun kerjasama yang baik." suara Jungkook cukup lantang tanpa pengeras suara.

"Pertama aku ingin memberikan selamat kepada kalian semua karena telah diterima di fakultas ini." itu Jimin, anggota panitia ospek yang lainnya.

"Tapi aku belum menganggap kalian sebagai juniorku secara resmi. Sampai kalian memiliki benda yang satu ini." Jungkook mengeluarkan kalung berbandul _gear_ kecil berwarna emas.

"Gerigi yang bekerja sama secara sistematis dalam mekanisme. Jika ada gerigi yang hilang, maka tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Ini merupakan simbol kehormatan dan kebanggaan kita semua. Sebelum kalian mendapatkan ini, kalian harus memahami SOTUS terlebih dahulu."

"Selain itu, mulai besok kalian harus datang ke aula ini untuk menjalankan masa ospek. Tepat setelah mata kuliah berakhir. Kalian tidak boleh telat. Dan yang paling penting, kalian harus menghormati senior kalian!" terlihat urat menonjol di leher Jimin. Ia tidak terbiasa berbicara selantang ini, _bung_.

"Kalian semua harus menuruti perintahku. Paham?!."

"Paham!."

"Lalu, apa kalian ingin mengenal senior kalian?."

"Iya!."

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus memperkenalkan diri kepada para senior lalu mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka sebanyak seribu tanda tangan dalam waktu seminggu." terdengar tarikan napas dari parah mahasiswa baru itu. Seribu tanda tangan? _Holy crap._ Seketika keadaan aula menjadi ricuh. Banyak yang mengeluhkan mengenai hal itu. Mulai dari berkata kasar sampai hampir kejang, _boong._

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian untuk mengobrol!." Kini semua calon mahasiswa baru itu terdiam menunduk. Seniornya yang satu ini memang kelewat tegas.

"Oh, aku lupa memberi tahu peraturan disini. Siapapun yang ingin bicara, wajib berdiri, menyebutkan nama dan nomor mahasiswa mereka."

"Kim Taehyung, 0062." semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada mahasiswa baru itu.

"Boleh aku berbicara?. Satu minggu terlalu singkat untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan sebanyak itu. Aku tak berpikir bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan sebanyak itu."

"Apa kau sudah mencobanya?." tatapan dingin dari Jungkook terasa sampai ke tulangnya. Taehyung hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas sepele ini, apa kalian bisa menyelesaikan semuanya di masa yang akan datang?."

"Setidaknya kita harus mendapatkan waktu satu bulanㅡ"

"Tidak bisa!."

"Kalau itu kau, apa kau bisa mendapatkan seribu tanda tangan itu?." Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya. Seperti menantang seniornya.

"Kau tidak bisa bertanya balik. Perintahku adalah absolut." lalu gerombolan senior tahun ketiga itu pergi keluar aula.

"Jangan terlalu cemas. Taehyung, silahkan duduk kembali." untungnya senior tahun kedua datang menyemangati mereka.

"Dan ini buku yang akan kalian gunakan untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan. Setiap orang akan dapat satu buku. Jadi jangan sampai hilang."

"Hei, kau sangat keren tadi. Namaku Sungjae." ia berbisik pada Taehyung.

"Aku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung."

"Apa ada rencana di dorm nanti malam?."

"Aku Joshua, apa kalian akan bermain dota?." nampaknya pria di sebelah Taehyung ingin _join._

" _Well_ , itu favoritku." sahut seseorang dari belakang mereka.

" _Btw,_ aku Seongwu, hehe. Internet di dorm kita itu sinyalnya lemah, aku tau tempat yang bagus."

" _Nice!._ "

-0-

Keesokan paginya kampus mulai dipenuhi mahasiswa baru yang meminta tanda tangan seniornya. Beberapa diantara harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum mendapatkan tanda tangan. Ada yang disuruh menyanyi, menari, bahkan tak segan para senior mengerjai juniornya sebelum memberi tanda tangan mereka.

"Sedang apa? Tak berburu tanda tangan?." Joshua menepuk bahu Sungjae yang sedang asik _gaming_.

"Jangan ganggu aku, _please._ "

"Waktu kita hanya seminggu."

"Nanti saja, aku janji setelah ini akan selesai."

"Cepat!."

"Iya iya, Jo."

Wajah Sungjae berubah masam. Terlihat sekali ia sedang dalam mood tak baik. Sedang asik _gaming_ malah disuruh nyari tanda tangan.

"Oi, Taehyung!." keduanya berlari mengejar Taehyung.

" _Yes?_."

"Sudah dapat berapa?."

"Dua ratus."

"HAH! Kau gila?!." Sungjae merebut buku Taehyung. Yah, benar ada dua ratus.

 _Long time no see ya_! Ada yang pernah nonton sotus disini? series ini emg udah lama sih, 2-3 taunan ya?. BUT STILL, I CANT GET OVER IT JSKSJJS. greget sih pengen remake series ini. Awalnya mikir pair taegi, tp ultimate aku taekook:') jadi maaf ya kalo keliatan aneh karna jungkook lebih tua 2thn disini. jadi yoongi buat jimin aja ya nanti hehe.


End file.
